As a method of performing auto-focusing in an imaging device such as a digital camera, there is known a split-pupil phase difference detection method using a focus detection pixel of which sensitivity is asymmetry with respect to an incident angle of light. In addition, as a split-pupil phase difference detection method implemented by a solid-state imaging device, there is a technique disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 discloses a structure provided with a photodiode which acquires a signal for image generation by using a photoelectric conversion film provided above a silicon substrate and acquires a signal for phase difference detection in the silicon substrate.